


LA LA LAND

by Lather_iloveusk



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:10:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lather_iloveusk/pseuds/Lather_iloveusk
Summary: 〉〉LA〉〉普设USK〉〉Serious Drama〉〉Roaring Twentie，Hollywood





	LA LA LAND

**Author's Note:**

> 〉〉LA  
〉〉普设USK  
〉〉Serious Drama  
〉〉Roaring Twentie，Hollywood

01

对于好莱坞的纸醉金迷，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯早有耳闻。但他驾车绕过层层掩映的绿树看到弗罗斯的私人住所时还是瞪大了眼睛。

这简直是什么印度王侯的府邸！白石子路两边是草坪，修剪平整的深绿色一直延伸到法式庭院，再往里便是被彩灯环绕的维多利亚风格的宅邸。农田改成曲径通幽的明星府邸的落足处，不少私人聚会爱好者也发现这块宝地。而今天这里正是好莱坞明星的孤独之心俱乐部（与他一同来到弗罗斯电影公司的年轻人这样称呼）每月聚会的场所。

他跨出汽车踩到白石子路面上，向侍者出示邀请函，然后把钥匙给了这个身着两百美元礼服的侍者。

所以说，为什么他会收到邀请函？他可忘不了刚刚那个侍者接过自己二手车的车钥匙眼里一闪而过的傲慢与轻蔑。连一个侍者都可以瞧不起他。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯刚刚与弗罗斯电影公司签订合同，参演了一部喜剧片的配角，周薪仅30美元，是什么理由让他收到邀请函？

也许他有什么过人之处吧。这是可能性最小的一个。就算阿尔弗雷德有一头灿烂的金发、英俊挺拔的脸部轮廓和村里人都夸的蓝眼睛，但灿烂的金发和淡色的蓝眼睛甚至他的脸都在银幕上糊成了一坨白点——他在电影里露面的时间不足二十秒——可见彩色海报上更不会有他的影子。群星荟萃的好莱坞从不缺乏像他这样的年轻人、跑龙套。

……那也许是弗罗斯体恤自己的新人，给他们提供社交环境什么的？反正他没名声没钱，没什么可以失去，而且这样做没坏处。阿尔弗雷德这么想着。想进入这个圈子，社交是必不可少的。

阿尔弗雷德扯了扯下摆好让衣服看上去能笔挺一些，随后他便穿着这套借来的礼服大跨步地走向飞满花朵与彩灯的庭院。

他一进俱乐部便闻到了满桌佳肴都掩盖不住的酒精香味，随即他就看到了自助餐桌上的香槟酒塔和旁边摆放的一大堆酒——葡萄酒、朗姆酒、琴酒……他从侍者端的盘子里取了一杯他不大认识的酒，喝了一些，深吸一口气然后挤向人群。

这里有阿尔弗雷德能想到的任何影视圈人物。制片商携着他们的情妇与身旁一圈的导演侃侃而谈；导演们像是在饰演天鹅公主，那么他们身旁一圈的演员则是侍女们——还有知名演员各成的圈子，那些往往是男人们愿意以一条胳膊的代价见到的梦中情人。乐队算是最不抢镜的了，尽管那是一整只乐队而且正卖力奏着爵士乐。这让人晕头转向。彩灯高挂在篷布上，流转在觥筹交错间，蒂凡尼的珠宝闪烁自己的身价，照亮耳边低语，让人们的瞳仁发出酒后的淫淫光彩。色彩鲜艳繁多到让人晕眩，任何一名女演员身着的礼服都可以登上纽约时尚周舞台；爵士乐击打耳膜，人声鼎沸如同时代广场交叉路口永不停息的繁忙；酒精和尼禄王盛宴的味道充满每一个肺泡，它们在舌尖味蕾炸出的快感让人觉得仿佛身在极乐世界。

他想与那些经验丰富的演员交流，可那些光鲜亮丽的女演员没了滤镜似乎看上去有那么点不同，不过阿尔弗雷德没有仔细去想是为什么。因为他正像一个无头苍蝇到处乱撞。谢天谢地，在他被担架抬走前，他看见了与他一同来到弗罗斯的里德·詹森。他有了插足于一个小圈子的借口。

“嗨，里德！”对方看见了他，向他举了举酒杯，“阿尔弗雷德？你是什么时候到的？”

“刚刚！我险些迷路了。”阿尔弗雷德走近。

“阿尔弗雷德，这是弗罗斯的制片人爱德华·理查兹先生，还有斯迈利女士，剩下的一位你一定知道吧。”

“施拉格太太。”阿尔弗雷德俯身捏了捏她伸出的手，这位身着乳白色纺绸礼服，头发做成最新样式的贵妇人用鼻孔瞟了他一眼算是回礼。

他们的话题围绕前些天公映的新片《大学》展开。那是巴斯特·基顿的又一部无声喜剧，他们还谈到了今天要看的默片——那是一个新星的片子，还没公映——该俱乐部的高潮便是“咱们去观摩某某的新片”。阿尔弗雷德发现爱德华·理查兹对冷面笑匠的演技大啖特啖，那些有名气的女星也随声附和，他觉得很有趣，一句话脱口而出：“你们看了《爵士歌手》*吗？我倒觉得那是部好片子。”（1927年上映的一部电影，算是最早的有声电影之一，该片取得重大成功。）

气氛一下子降到了冰点，在这个小圈子里，就连加冰威士忌里泡泡浮起爆裂的声音都能听见。里德向他投去了抱怨的眼光。

“那种浮躁的东西会破坏画面的美感。”制片人说，语气不善，“那是新潮的小孩子玩意儿，过不了多时就会衰落。”

“而且会失去市场。”里德·詹森补充，他望了一眼施拉格太太，收到肯定眼光，同时爱德华·理查兹先生扬了扬头。

他们又干巴巴地聊了会儿，制片人先生借拿酒的理由离开圈子，不久斯迈利女士说要去补妆，那么施拉格太太的离开也在意料之中了。这位颇有韵味和曾经美貌的女星轻飘飘一句“见谅”便离开了，她举手投足都像一个选择雄蜂的女王蜂——事实上也的确是这样，马上就有刚涉足电影界的男星围了上去。

“阿尔弗雷德，长点心眼！”里德用手肘抵了抵他，然后望了望施拉格太太，叹了一口气，“除了需要拉皮，她倒是个好屁股。我听桑德拉斯是这么说的。你别看她那一副用下巴做千斤顶的样儿，床上可又是另一回事。”

阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛。

“别告诉我你不知道。”里德一脸怪异，“要不然怎么是‘孤独之心’俱乐部？你没发现这里的都是年轻气盛的小伙子和老娘们儿吗？那些妖娆贵妇你都在电影里见过吧，她们都不再红啦，只是想找个年轻人玩点刺激的。要是办得好说不定还能帮你安排些工作。

“一般人我还不告诉他呢。”里德说，用没拿酒杯的那只手拍了拍他的肩“好好干，阿尔弗。一个月一回的机会，时间不等人啊。”

阿尔弗雷德搪塞了三两句把里德糊弄走了，他想离开极了——一想到那种有损尊严的事。他早就该猜到。但他得熬过今晚，要是中途离席被人发现岂不是直接砸了饭碗？

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯走到灯火阑珊处，看了看手表，准备到放映时间再到大厅里去。他把喝空的杯子放回侍者端着的盘子，坐到花园里的石凳上。如同世博会一样灯火通明的宫殿，喧闹的人声远远传来……

他看见了。男宾多是同他一样默默无闻的年轻人，而女宾却尽是名利双收，前些年霸占了大到时代广场宣传海报、小到小镇电影院灰暗屏幕的女明星。她们的下巴往往都翘到了天上，试图扯紧颈部松弛的皮。她们无一身着着珠光宝气的礼服，夏日夜晚充满棕榈味的风抚着她们如同蛾子翅膀一般轻薄多彩的裙裾，同时也不小心撩开了她们的披肩，露出了她们精心保养可还是松弛下来的大臂。那些的彩灯倒是看得出来是巧心布置，让她们扑在脸上的如同飞蛾翅膀上粉末一般的脂粉看上去没那么狰狞。

昨日的神韵仍旧熠熠生辉，但在时间推移下，那些都被肉体和精神的疲惫掩住。她们不再抢手，华纳兄弟公司的《爵士歌手》大获成功让她们的言论不攻自破。如今只能找些年轻人满足她们被曾经的名利惯出来的颐指气使。然而里德口里说的借她们往上爬……她们引不起他的任何兴趣。

这时他听到了玻璃乒乓落地的声音。清脆地砸在石子路上，就在耳边。

会是什么人同他一样不愿待在那儿？

阿尔弗雷德循声望去，他看见一个男人坐在不远处的另一条石凳上，脚边躺着一个空掉的朗姆酒瓶，刚刚就是它发出的尖叫声。那个男人低垂着头，但是阿尔弗雷德还是看清楚了他的面容。

亚瑟·柯克兰。阿尔弗雷德想，他再熟悉不过了，在昏暗的小电影院，便是这张面孔打动了他。他在《友谊》里饰演一位看上去疏离不近人情，实际上却重情谊的绅士。最后一幕是他被关进监狱里前的特写，他眼睛里噙着骄傲与满足——他让他的朋友免于牢狱之灾，却丝毫没有怀疑是他的所谓的朋友加害于他。那是部好片子，听说纽约的电影院都连续几个星期座无虚席，每个人都被海报上的绿眼睛绅士俘获了。《纽约时报》评价亚瑟·柯克兰自然而然地演绎出了“君子不器”的高贵品质，一向刻薄的鲁斯·布莱德利说“这是部值得砸锅卖铁去看的好片子，对此，柯克兰先生有着显赫的功劳”。

耳后几年柯克兰又参演了几部片，新近的一部是部喜剧片，他一反常态扮演了一个码头工人。“僵硬……愚蠢……呆板无趣。”这是影评对那部电影比较温和的措辞，不过评论从头至尾都没有提到亚瑟·柯克兰。阿尔弗雷德相信柯克兰只是没有办法逆转大局罢了。

他本打算上前去打声招呼，以表一个钦佩者的敬意。但他不想扰了这位绅士的兴致——换做他他也不愿意被打扰，他再次看了看表，快到点了，于是他又回看了他的偶像一眼，快步向充满欢笑与酒精的金粉世界走去。

电影在弗罗斯住宅里的一个房间放映。那里摆放着50多个有长毛绒座套的双人沙发，想都不用想它们是为了什么——每一个贵妇都似乎有年轻绅士陪伴，不少沙发里还传来亲昵的调笑声。阿尔弗雷德觉得他像是坐在带刺的毛毯上受刑——庆幸他们还没有发出更过分的声音！两个小时的电影如同四个小时那般冗长，阿尔弗雷德不得不用沙发旁边免费提供的马提尼堵住自己的耳朵。她们也许会用冷艳的眼光看他然后背地里说他是个没有卵/蛋的家伙，而他们会认为他是傻蛋，有洞插还能有工作干的美差居然不去争取。

阿尔弗雷德无所谓，他才不管那些鼻孔看人的家伙怎么想。最后一口马提尼下肚，暧昧的灯光终于亮起来，周围的绅士扶着倒在他们怀里的贵妇到房间里去“聊天”。他坐在座位上没有动，用火柴点燃一只烟独自抽了起来。放映室的人渐渐少了，他扣起勒死人的马甲扣子，准备起身离开，但他意外地再次看见了亚瑟·柯克兰。他斜倚在沙发上抱着酒瓶直接喝，没有伴儿。

他向一位看上去机灵些的侍者问道：“柯克兰先生怎么还在这儿？”

“先生，您不用管他，他是这儿的常客。”侍者回答，“他明早还要在这儿喝一餐，他的管家在那时候会把他抬回去。”尽管没有任何语调变化，阿尔弗雷德还是听出来了他对待酒鬼的语气。

阿尔弗雷德三言两语把他打发走，放映厅只剩他们。环顾四周只剩一扇扇关上的房间门，他径直走向亚瑟·柯克兰。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，毫不掩饰地直盯着他，让亚瑟·柯克兰纵使醉成一滩烂泥也不能忽略他的存在。他不知道这个年轻人想要干什么，于是他眯着绿色的眼睛回看着他。

阿尔弗雷德觉得刚刚喝下的马提尼一下子冲上他的脑门。英国绅士的眼里尽是不屑与高傲，比黑白屏幕上的眼神更勾人心弦。他俯下身去，用影子将这个高傲的身影笼罩，那双眸子在阴影中仍然亮晶晶的。

就在此刻，亚瑟·柯克兰突然把他拽下来，吻了他，湿润的尽是酒精香味的气息打在阿尔弗雷德鼻间。他不可置信地看着亚瑟·柯克兰眯着的眼睛。

然后柯克兰松开了他，戏谑地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼，随后端起高脚杯继续他的酒精之旅。正当他准备观赏一个愣头青夺路而逃时，他被揪着领子拎了起来，手里的高脚杯掉在地上，彩色的液体浸湿了酒红色的地毯。亚瑟·柯克兰低头可惜那杯鸡尾酒，下巴却被猛地掰起来，嘴唇对上另两片嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德的舌头大胆地进入他的口腔。这让柯克兰觉得很有意思，他借着酒劲站起来。他们保持嘴唇胶着的姿势推推搡搡地撞入一个空房间。阿尔弗雷德把他重重地摔在床上，转身踹上门，去解那些恼人的扣子。亚瑟.柯克兰撑起自己，直直地盯着阿尔弗雷德结实肉感的后背。突然他也有了动作，他自行踢掉皮鞋，解开自己的皮带把礼服裤子踹到一边。他还未来得及脱掉.上衣和吊袜带阿尔弗雷德就压了上来。

亚瑟.柯克兰张开双腿让阿尔弗雷德的勃起隔着内裤磨蹭自己的。他看着阿尔弗雷德涨红的脸和迷惑的眼神挑起了一抹笑。他把自己的手指在口里浸湿，然后大胆地拉开阿尔弗雷德的内裤，握住肿胀的性器套弄起来，把铃口溢出的前液全部纳进自己的指缝间。他滑溜溜的手退出去，然后伸进了自己的内裤。

阿尔弗雷德看着他，把他的内裤扯下来，他看见了柯克兰正在做的事。他撑在亚瑟两腿间，撩起他的衬衣下摆抚摸他的小腹和腰窝。亚瑟挺身为开拓自己行便，同时把自己送进阿尔弗雷德手里。阿尔弗雷德把他们俩的阴茎捏在一起，灭顶的快感让亚瑟喘不过气来。

对方从震惊中恢复，身下不可忽略的存在让亚瑟柯克兰的脸同灌了酒那样灼烧起来。他哆嗦着张开大腿让自己坐下去，扬起下巴不去看阿尔弗雷德。他对准了刚才那个地方，重重的挤压让那股从脊髓爬上来的排泄感冲进他的脑子。他再次勃起了。

阿尔弗雷德满意地看着对方再次兴奋起来的器物，加快速度，每提起一次就重重地摁着胯骨让柯克兰把他的欲望绞紧，他舔吻着对方的脖颈，在脑内快感炸开锅时把那些滚烫全部射进了柯克兰的里面。

他们又做了三两次才倒进床里。谁也没有说话，如果单纯的嘶吼也算的话。亚瑟柯克兰靠在阿尔弗雷德的大臂上，他喘息着，最后起起伏伏的胸腔平复下来。随后他深吸一口气捻开阿尔弗雷德的手，翻身下床。在体内的液体流出来时他咒骂了一声，头也不回地走向盥洗室。

阿尔弗雷德把这一切看在眼里。他没有说话，然后捡起刚刚欢爱时甩在地上的眼镜戴了起来。这副眼镜没有让他看上去像个书呆子或是什么的，反而让他看上去摆脱了北达科他州农民出生的背景，所以他一直戴着。

盥洗室传来哗哗的水声。过了一会亚瑟·柯克兰裹着浴衣出来了。他一边系着腰带一边去取烟盒里的烟，然后从茶几上拿起打火机点燃了它。

他走到落地窗旁拉开窗帘，把窗户打开，坐在了贵妃榻上。从这里刚好可以看见23年山坡上修起来的“HOLLWOOD LAND”标牌，在那里，森森绿林中缀满彩灯的字母尤为显眼。阿尔弗雷德发现亚瑟跟他一样被闪烁吸引。

柯克兰白金色的头发在此时看上去暗淡无光，他手指里捏的香烟亮了又暗，星火明灭中，盎格鲁-撒克逊人的英气轮廓被模糊，烟雾缭绕入绿色眼珠。他的眼睛里射出的光芒不再是充满魅力与骄傲，取而代之的是如同一个迷路的孩子那般失望与迷茫。他垂下高傲的头颅，任手滑下，拣起贵妃榻旁的一瓶酒，驾轻就熟地拧开瓶盖，咕嘟咕嘟倒进玻璃杯里，熟练得像是把自己当作一个沉浸在酒精里的中年码头工人。

阿尔弗雷德突然翻身下床，抢过柯克兰的杯子把里面的液体一饮而尽。

亚瑟·柯克兰没有生气，他从阿尔弗雷德手上拿回杯子，正准备再斛一些的时候，阿尔弗雷德抓住了他的手腕。

“小子，我不知道你想从我这儿得到什么。”亚瑟·柯克兰平静地说。

这是亚瑟·柯克兰对阿尔弗雷德说的第一句话。屏幕上的他默无声息，刚才他们也没有言语交流，这是阿尔弗雷德第一次听见亚瑟·柯克兰的声音。他的嗓音被酒精湿润，因焦油喑哑，那优雅起伏的音节、圆润流畅的尾音一听就是来自于那个阴雨绵绵的岛。阿尔弗雷德差点被迷住了。

“……我有名字，我叫阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”阿尔弗雷德夺过酒瓶。

“好吧，琼斯。”柯克兰像是在叹息，“如果你是希望我能帮你找点活干，我只能说，你今晚白干了。”完全上不了屏幕的话，内容低俗。亚瑟知道自己没有资格跟面前的年轻人这样说话，但他还是说了。如果他还当红，他也许还真能给这个小子安排点什么，但今昔不比昨日了。

“我没这样想。”阿尔弗雷德认真地看着他。

亚瑟·柯克兰看着他，他感到不解，但他不想费心思去想清楚。于是他就这样看着阿尔弗雷德把酒瓶瓶盖拧紧，径自抽了一会儿烟。之后他起身绕过阿尔弗雷德捡起自己的礼服，从坎肩里取出一支笔。他找到一张卡片，伏在梳妆台上写下了自己家的地址。

“你可以在不忙的时候来找我。”亚瑟·柯克兰这么说。

02

阿尔弗雷德现在固定在每周二、四和周日的晚上去柯克兰宅邸。柯克兰出手阔绰，每次完事都坚持给他塞上几百美元到衬衫口袋里。第一次这么做时他瞟见了阿尔弗雷德的表情，他说：“你可以看作我是在为你的时间付钱。我没把你看成那种人，你也大可不必把自己往那儿想。”

总之阿尔弗雷德收下了钱，却没有用，他本可以用这笔钱改善一下居住环境，或者给自己购置几件体面的衣服，但他没有。他把它们统统存在小盒子里，似乎这样是在替柯克兰保存他的财产。

随着小盒子里的钱越来越多，阿尔弗雷德了解柯克兰的也就越多。比如亚瑟·柯克兰是个极其守时的人，他准时起床、休闲、读书、用餐，颇为讽刺的一点就是他连灌醉自己也是定时的。还比如他了解到柯克兰清醒的时候也同他的成名作里一样是位绅士，他说话有礼，待人不薄，那从他对待黑人管家的态度就可以看出来。

但这只是亚瑟·柯克兰清醒的时候。他不清醒的时候鬼知道他能做出来什么——阿尔弗雷德记得那次柯克兰的管家刚刚给他打开门，醉成一滩烂泥的英国人撞到他身上就把他往卧室里扯。亚瑟·柯克兰喝到硬都硬不起来，阿尔弗雷德正犹豫着要不要做的时候他突然大吼，“老子叫你操我你就操我！”，然后抱住阿尔弗雷德的脑袋对着嘴一通乱咬。

阿尔弗雷德被咬得脑袋发炸，他扯坏了柯克兰的衣服，直接抽了皮带就把他按在床垫里操，亚瑟一直抱着他亲他，声音都嘶哑走调了。阿尔弗雷德做完时才发现自己吃了一嘴腥咸，而此时柯克兰已经昏睡过去。他满脸的泪痕，刚才激烈性事弄得一团糟的床单与他光洁纤薄的躯体在月光下形成鲜明对比。他躺在大床上，在昏睡中皱眉嘤咛着，像个惨兮兮的孩子。这让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己像一个施暴者。那次阿尔弗雷德没有遵守他与柯克兰之间不成文的规定——完事就立马让管家送阿尔弗雷德回公寓，他那晚留在了柯克兰的别墅。他帮亚瑟清洁身体，用双臂环住他，把那有着糟乱金发的脑袋按进怀里。（很久之后他才了解到那天白天亚瑟拉下脸去联系了一名制片人，对方丝毫不吝啬冷嘲热讽。）

第二天他们默契地没提起这个变化，这似乎有些越过了床伴的界限，毕竟这样太像爱人之间的做法了不是吗？但他们的相处模式还是有了些改善。阿尔弗雷德可以在柯克兰的别墅用餐，有时还可以留宿一晚（他睡的是客房，柯克兰坚持不与他在同一张床上睡觉）。阿尔弗雷德虽还有点不满，但觉得这样也不错了。

与此同时阿尔弗雷德的事业也略有起色（虽然比起攀上贵妇的里德比起来这些片的片酬微不足道，那家伙甚至接演了一部被相当看好的片子，顺道一提，阿尔弗雷德与他断绝了来往。），谁不喜欢轮廓分明、精力充沛、随意挥洒荷尔蒙的美国青年呢？他太符合姑娘们的口味了。但阿尔弗雷德觉得这不够，他想接演除了爱情片和喜剧片之外的有些深意的片子，就像柯克兰的《友谊》一样。而这个机会不久就来了。

坎贝尔·惠勒导演是阿尔弗雷德演艺生涯中的第二位贵人。他在片场探班的时候一眼就相中了阿尔弗雷德，他说他符合人们想象中美国标准青年的一切要求——阳光开朗、健壮有力，他说他像一头刚刚成年的年轻狮子，不拘泥于任何陈旧，有冲破一切老套事物气质。这些自然而然地从他身上散发出来，惠勒认为仅需稍加调教便会让他变得相当抢手。他想想付给弗罗斯公司几千美元，以补偿出借阿尔弗雷德的合约时数，弗罗斯在这点上相当客气——因为他们认为阿尔弗雷德在这里待了这么久还没有一点起色，他们很失望。所以当阿尔弗雷德提出要与弗罗斯公司解约的时候，违约金几乎没怎么让阿尔弗雷德破费。

在惠勒的极力引荐下阿尔弗雷德与曼迪公司签约。几次试镜后，他签下了派拉蒙的合约，他先在两部影片里跑龙套，随之而来的是他将在坎贝尔·惠勒执导的默片《会心一击》中挑大梁。

这像是一部荒诞的旅行片。片子的主人公是来自中部一个落后村庄的铁路工人，某天他突发奇想钻上自己修检火车，怀揣着对大城市的憧憬，他来到了纽约。可他抵达大苹果之后的所见所闻并非他所想象中的那样，因此有了故事结局处的失望而归。这个片子能为阿尔弗雷德带来每周五百美元的酬劳，但若是成功，他获得的远比五百美元多——他将大红大紫。惠勒执导的片子以有节奏感和戳破道德的陈腔滥调著称，他非常愿意在事业上帮阿尔弗雷德一把。阿尔弗雷德作为一名新人备受压力，尤其是这是一部有声电影（虽然说话的次数并不算多），但他愿意去挑战。

因为要研磨剧本，阿尔弗雷德减少了去亚瑟·柯克兰那里的次数，柯克兰从不过问，阿尔弗雷德也觉得他能理解。就是柯克兰对于阿尔弗雷德谈论剧本的时候从不接腔，这让阿尔弗雷德多少有些不开心。但这没有困扰他多久，《会心一击》开拍后他忙成了陀螺，他们在纽约采景，电影杀青那会儿他忙着参加各种社交，他有一个月的时间没去亚瑟那儿。

公映的前一天，阿尔弗雷德挤出时间来到柯克兰的别墅邀请柯克兰参加首映礼，亚瑟·柯克兰毫不迟疑地拒绝了。

他说：“我没有兴趣。”

“来看看吧，我之前从没向你提出这样的要求。”阿尔弗雷德容光焕发，嘴角抑制不住的上扬让人分外地想揍他，“嘿，你老这样闭目塞听可不是事。”

“我说过了我对你那该死的片子没有兴趣！”亚瑟·柯克兰突然爆发。

这把阿尔弗雷德吓了一跳，但他闻言也生气了，“这不是什么该死的片子！他妈的！我跟你相处这么久你还是把我当外人！”

“那你以为你是什么。”柯克兰突然冷静下来，他的语气不近人情近乎恶毒。他在把他当男妓 ，阿尔弗雷德意识到。

阿尔弗雷德觉得他们之间玩完了，他阴沉着脸转身离开柯克兰的别墅。那是他第一次什么都没有做就离开那里。

首映礼那天的气氛明快而又令人激动，阿尔弗雷德也把自己投入进去，不去想柯克兰。曼迪公司的风气要比弗罗斯那边好得多，他们只开了瓶香槟象征性地庆祝，除此之外大家都乐于喝汽水饮料，绝不会有人喝醉之后大跳查尔斯顿舞。《会心一击》上映后相当的叫好叫座，影片里的爵士乐声所奏出的并非金钱击打之声，而是爵士乐的初衷——让人轻快悠闲。美国影评界反应热烈，他们说：“看似荒诞脱线的剧情，却是来自一个淳朴的乡村青年对浮躁迷乱的纽约人的呼唤。”（《瞭望》杂志）“或许我们应该思考，阿尔弗雷德所感叹的，‘他们怎么活得这么累’！”（《纽约时报》）

阿尔弗雷德的照片刊登在杂志封面，各种访问邀约接踵而来。他的行程表安排得满满当当，但他准备抽出时间带上几张报纸扔到柯克兰面前，让他看看他口中所谓的“该死的片子”。

紧接着，他还没来得及付诸行动，亚瑟·柯克兰便擅自闯入了他的视野。有关他的报道登在报纸最后印刷的一版上面：“昔日巨星酗酒过度性命垂危”“柯克兰‘绅士’生活迷乱：聚众饮酒过量送医”。文中报道他于昨天晚上邀请了两位电影界的新人到他的别墅共饮，由于情绪失控再加上豪饮当即昏迷。其中一位被邀请的先生透露：“……他（亚瑟·柯克兰）简直像被魔鬼附身了，他不停地高声嚷嚷着、喝着、吐着，我们吓坏了……我们根本不敢沾酒。事实上，我们没喝一滴酒！”

其实这位先生根本没有必要补充，人们只关心柯克兰是否违反了禁酒令条约，他本不用这样着急地划清界限。

各大报中都没有报道他是否脱险，也没能拍到照片。他头脑发炸地获取到有关亚瑟·柯克兰所在医院的名字，立马推掉当天的行程向医院奔去。

医院大门早已被医院的保安和记者围得水泄不通，阿尔弗雷德只得从医院后门的铁门翻进去。他对医护人员谎称他是亚瑟·柯克兰的经纪人，他在墨镜后紧张地听完对方抱怨接待敏感人物时总会影响医院正常运营之类的话才得知柯克兰的房间号，听到他没有生命危险后他稍稍舒了一口气，但他仍旧快步赶往那里。

他敲了敲门，进入亚瑟所在的病房，单人病房里尽是消毒水的味道。亚瑟躺在床上，苍白得快要融入床单，但好歹人还醒着。他看见了阿尔弗雷德，立马别过脸去，似乎那是他最不想见到的人。阿尔弗雷德取下墨镜戴上自己的眼镜，拉了把凳子坐在床边。

他们彼此消沉着，像他们刚见面时那样。带有碘酒消毒水气味的空气凝滞成深色固体，每吸入一口都无比艰难。

最后是柯克兰先开的口。他说：“你来干什么。”

他的声音嘶哑，有气无力同时又疏离，过程中他没看阿尔弗雷德一眼。

“看你有没有把自己折腾到棺材里。”阿尔弗雷德恨恨地说。亚瑟的自残行为和说话的语气让胸腔里突然炸开一团火，他在想自己这样自讨没趣到底是为了什么。

没有回答，对方的胸腔发出闷哼，恍惚中阿尔弗雷德觉得他看着柯克兰偏过去的脖颈似乎看了一个世纪。他快要气疯了，他应该离开，他早就该离开，他就不该来！

但这时柯克兰开口了：

“……我不是你的什么人，你也不需要我了，阿尔弗雷德。你还需要我提醒你这点吗。”

他的声音破碎，甚至有些颤抖走调。那话字面上是在赶阿尔弗雷德走，语调却像是在极力挽留。阿尔弗雷德愣怔了一下。他轻柔地掰过亚瑟的脑袋，看到发红的眼眶里盛满泪水。

他吃惊极了。

这不是他印象中的柯克兰。亚瑟·柯克兰永远都是高傲自信的英国绅士。

……但眼前的人的确又是他，他眼眶发红，脸上泛起如肺炎病人那样的红色，他的嘴唇在发抖。他甚至没有力气挣脱不去看阿尔弗雷德，他闭上眼睛，眼泪被挤出洇湿了枕头。

怒火被那点湿润和震惊浇灭了。良久之后，阿尔弗雷德俯下身，亲吻那两片失了血色的嘴唇。

他亲吻得相当温柔，抚在亚瑟耳旁的手指抹过泪痕。事实上他早就想这么做了，在那天晚上。

他没有过多的停留就离开了亚瑟·柯克兰的嘴唇，而柯克兰早已抖成了筛糠，这个吻似乎夺走了他的全部空气。

“你想从我这儿得到什么？”他说，眼泪又涌了出来，他闭上眼睛呜咽着，“而我又能给你点什么？阿尔弗雷德？”

阿尔弗雷德伸手帮他去擦眼泪，柯克兰抓住了他，让他的手贴在自己的脸颊上，嗫嚅着亲吻他的手指。

阿尔弗雷德张了张口。但他还是选择了吞下，他抚摸着亚瑟的脸颊，直到他在激烈的情绪中沉沉睡去。

03

阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟雇了一个好律师打官司，并且交上了一万美元的保释金。说来也巧，那整好是阿尔弗雷德放进小盒子里的数目。

亚瑟·柯克兰不久便秘密出院了，他戴着硬壳平顶草帽和能遮住半张脸的墨镜，穿着阿尔弗雷德给他准备的衣服走出医院。他站在人行道上，张望着阿尔弗雷德的车，在一月微冷的风中他看上去有些孤独。尤其是那个英国人本来就瘦巴巴的，现在又因为吃流食跟那路灯杆差不离。

阿尔弗雷德在车后座看见了这根路灯杆，看见他裹在被风鼓动的大衣里的躯体像是能被吹走一般，但好歹不再是醉醺醺的。阿尔弗雷德打开车门伸展开双臂迎接他，一边想着，之后一定要把他喂肥。英国人意料之中地撇了撇嘴，但还是走近与他拥抱。

他们上车，亚瑟摘掉帽子和墨镜放松地倚靠在坐垫里。

“我们去哪儿？”柯克兰问。

“好莱坞。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，“准备好捋起袖子一展身手了吗？”

“别开玩笑了，你知道弗罗斯关心我关心得不得了，我还在洗胃的时候解约合同就送到了急救室。”亚瑟自嘲道。他的演艺生涯完了，也许他先前酗酒只会影响到他拍戏状态，但一旦上了报纸公之于众，谁还要看一个违法的明星拍的电影？不过他还不算惨到家，他还有阿尔弗雷德。

“我倒觉得是个好事。”阿尔弗雷德挑眉，“你可以来曼迪。在我看来，弗罗斯破产不过是一天两天的事，曼迪公司的风气可要好多了。”

亚瑟摆摆手，他现在不想谈这个话题，“我们到底要去哪儿？”

“去我家。不是那个旧公寓。你觉得怎么样？”

“行。”

亚瑟·柯克兰犹豫了一下，又改口说：“我能先去我那儿看看吗？”

阿尔弗雷德的司机把车停到柯克兰宅邸的门口，两个人走下去。他们打开门，屋内还保持着亚瑟被医护人员抬走时的模样——满地的酒瓶、呕吐物、打碎的玻璃和被挥到地上的东西。

“你一定哭得惨兮兮的。”阿尔弗雷德看后评价，柯克兰瞪了他一眼。

他们注意到了放在茶几上的一封信，字迹潦草，那是柯克兰的管家留给他的，亚瑟用嘲讽的语气大声读出第一句“敬爱的柯克兰先生——”然后就把它扔到了地上的一堆破烂中。

“我真应该庆幸他没把我的房子卖了再走。可怜的老伙计，他被我吓跑了。”

“要不你搬到我那儿去住吧。”阿尔弗雷德提议。

“我以为你告诉我我们要去你家的时候就是在邀请了。”亚瑟挑眉，他在笑，虽然那很不易察觉，但他的确是在笑，“你等一下，我上楼去收拾一下东西，然后我们就离开这鬼地方。”

亚瑟·柯克兰卖掉了自己的别墅，搬进了阿尔弗雷德的宅子。阿尔弗雷德家里没有雇管家或者女仆，也没有自己的别墅那么华丽，但很有家的感觉。把亚瑟接到自己家后阿尔弗雷德照顾了他一会儿，直到亚瑟可以摆脱流食了他才重新投入工作。

在阿尔弗雷德忙于事业的时候亚瑟·柯克兰也开始了他的斗争——与酒精。他已经三个多月没沾一滴酒了，但他的脾气相较之前反而平和多了，因为他可以做一些令人愉快的事来分散注意力，比如在院子里种些花、做做饭（虽然阿尔弗雷德觉得这个一点也不令人愉悦），当然，还有性。他偶尔也上俱乐部晃一晃，有人在背后嚼舌根甚至有人上前挑衅问要不要喝一杯到医院去逛逛的时候，他也只冷冷地瞟他们一眼，然后继续喝自己的苏打水。换做以往他可能与对方发生争执甚至发展为互殴。但那不是他的目的，他去俱乐部完全是为了打发阿尔弗雷德不在家时的时间，阿尔弗雷德在家的时他一秒也不愿意在外面多待，虽然他从来没有承认。顺道一提，从他搬进来那天起他们就在一张床上睡觉了。

这天阿尔弗雷德拍完他的新片的最后一幕便立马从欧洲乘狭小的飞机回到西海岸。他们吃完晚饭就滚到了床上结结实实地来了一次，完事后亚瑟累到连话都懒得说。

他把头埋在阿尔弗雷德的颈窝喘着粗气，起伏的胸膛相贴，腿紧缠在一块。阿尔弗雷德的下巴抵在他的额头上，一只手去抚摸亚瑟的后颈。亚瑟觉得这样美好到不像是真的，然后他突发奇想伸出舌尖舔了舔阿尔弗雷德的锁骨。他们浑身汗津津的，他尝到了咸味而不是烈酒的辛辣味。这说明一切都是真的。

“……亚瑟……我想跟你说个事儿。”

“……如果你想跟我说你还要一次，别想了。”

“不，不是。”亚瑟的肩膀被抓住，他被迫对上那双让无数人疯狂的蓝眼睛，“我想让你帮我看看一个剧本。”

“为什么不明天看？”

阿尔弗雷德打开床头灯下了床，他打开皮箱一通乱找，然后把剧本递到亚瑟面前，眼巴巴地望着他，亚瑟知道自己是非看不可了。

剧本的名字叫《偏执英雄》。讲的是一个大战后回到英国的普通士兵的故事。他回到家乡后不仅与家人失散、无依无靠、找不到工作，甚至神经兮兮无法与人相处。可就是这样的一个可怜鬼，在一辆T型车飞驰而过的时候推开了一个在街道上玩耍的小女孩，自己却惨死车轮下。没人知道他为什么会在那儿。最后人们为他立了一块碑，却连他的名字都不知道。小女孩问为什么不刻上“神经病”这个单词，因为街里大人们都这样叫他。大家面面相觑，最终在他的碑上认真地刻下“偏执英雄”。

亚瑟合上剧本，封面上的“偏执英雄”几个字母十分刺眼，像是碑文。他闭上眼睛，末了处女孩儿把花认真地摆放在偏执英雄的碑前的那个画面似乎浮现在眼前。这是个好剧本，柯克兰当然知道。

“……你不会真的认为你能演好一个神经质的英国士兵吧。”亚瑟说，他加重了“英国”这个词。

他发现了。阿尔弗雷德紧张道：“当然不在话下……不，我的意思是……这剧本是我给你挑的。”

亚瑟没接话，他又翻了翻。阿尔弗雷德的心完全悬空了，他们从没谈过拍片的事。但这个剧本他一看到就知道这部电影的主角非亚瑟·柯克兰莫属。只有他才能同时演出军人的高傲与落魄。

“亲爱的……”

“别开玩笑了，阿尔弗。”亚瑟的语气平淡，“我已经有两年没拍电影了。”

他没有生气，阿尔弗雷德松了一口气。他突然间有信心说服他。

“联英影业那边的事情不用担心，我跟总经理说好了，以我的信誉担保你已经在戒酒。你的努力我们都有目共睹嘛。你可以暂时以个人的方式参演……他们已经与坎贝尔·惠勒签了约，由他来执导……他是个很棒的导演。”

亚瑟没说话。

“而且，你看……我这么想看你拍电影，保证有空就来探班。而且这只是试镜而已，就占用你后天的一小会儿时间，就当去透透空气？”说罢阿尔弗雷德用肩膀抵了抵亚瑟。

亚瑟把剧本放到床头柜上，仰面躺下，阿尔弗雷德讨好似的帮他掖被子。良久之后他伸出手揉揉发疼的眉头，叹了一口气。

“好吧，我去试试。要是事成了之后，我一定要逼着他们改个电影名。‘英雄’一词美国味儿太浓了。”

“好耶！”阿尔弗雷德挥舞着手臂，然后关上台灯抱住亚瑟。

“别紧张亲爱的，你绝对能行。”阿尔弗雷德亲吻亚瑟的额头。

“我不紧张。只是……”

“要是他们敢说什么屁话我就打得他们满地找牙。好了，我们睡觉吧，我们有明天一整天来熟悉剧本！”

事实上那只有半天。前一天的筋疲力尽一直把他们拖到第二天快中午才起来。他们悠闲地吃了午饭，然后在庭院里看剧本。再三保证下阿尔弗雷德才被允许跟亚瑟一起看。

“他们试镜的时候准备是这一段。”他伸手帮他翻到那一面，“就是他在酒吧喝酒时被街上小孩放鞭炮吓得要死那一段。”

“行，我知道了。”亚瑟思忖着，没有接腔。阿尔弗雷德凑近埋头于揣摩剧本的亚瑟·柯克兰，对方的视线紧紧黏着那一个个单词，像是要把它们看个对穿……那个神奇的玩意儿是什么来着，那个能让人看到骇人骷髅的射线？……对，X射线，柯克兰想像X射线那样把剧本看个对穿。不知道他能不能看见自己拿着剧本的手，阿尔弗雷德想，反正他看不见，他只觉着亚瑟·柯克兰集中精力的样子好看得不行。于是他凑过脑袋跟他一起看，亚瑟依旧没被打扰到，阿尔弗雷德的脖子都伸酸了，他跟着亚瑟的视线：

第十场

唱诗班的人收拾乐器准备离去。天色很暗，刚填下的泥土散发着雨前的腥味。人们请来了刻碑的人，他单膝跪在碑前指着墓碑问大家要刻上什么，字幕：安息者的名字是？

人们突然意识到他们从来都不知道这个可怜鬼的名字，他们议论着，字幕：……我们不知道。

女孩儿穿着丧礼上才穿的裙子，牵着母亲的手，另一只手里抓着刚才去教堂路上采的野花，她看着议论的大人们，字幕：为什么不刻上“神经病”？大家都是这么叫他的啊。

她的母亲脸上露出愧疚的神色，人们都很愧疚，他们又讨论了一会儿，对刻碑的人说，字幕：刻“偏执英雄”吧，他是位英雄。

刻碑的人刻完之后离开。人们依次把花放在新立起的碑上，最后轮到了女孩儿。她松开母亲的手接过每人一朵的花，和先前采的花和在一起，认真地放在碑前。她像做睡前祷告那样认真地跪在碑前，沾满草汁的小手合十，嘴里默默念着，字幕：祝您在天堂里天天开心，“神经病”先生。

然后女孩爬起来，跑回母亲身边牵住母亲的手。天色更暗了，有雨珠落了下来，人们开始撤离。女孩儿被母亲牵着走，她一只手遮着头，一边小跑着回头看碑，字幕：再见，“神经病”先生。

……人们的身影在雨中迅速缩小。新立起的碑比起它后面的布满青苔的碑要显眼得多。花朵在雨中依旧新鲜得很。

幕落

……看到这里柯克兰阖上了眼睛，于是阿尔弗雷德像剧本中女孩亲吻花朵那样亲吻亚瑟的耳垂。他抖了一下，迅速皱着眉头看向肇事者。

阿尔弗雷德一本正经地盯着他：“先生，我庆幸我知道您的名讳。”

亚瑟觉得被亲吻的地方在发烫，但他依旧不动声色地说：“……男孩，我需要一个安静的环境。”

幸而试镜的片段并不长，柯克兰还是在频繁的骚扰下熟悉了剧本，尽管他的想法是以后有需要集中精力干的事，他绝对要把阿尔弗雷德赶到一边。

说不紧张才是真的屁话，他毕竟脱离那个圈子……虽然仅两年，但是谁晓得！他一方面想那是小菜一碟，但是另一方面想到自己的几部失败电影，他又觉得自己会被淘汰。试镜的前一天晚上亚瑟一夜没怎么睡好，但出于阿尔弗雷德拥着他他也不想把阿尔弗雷德折腾醒。在天快要亮时阿尔弗雷德翻了个身，他就趁这时起来了。等到阿尔弗雷德睁开眼没摸到身旁的人，把自己撑起来才看到那个镜子前的削瘦背影。

亚瑟发觉阿尔弗雷德醒了，于是转身问他：“太正式？”

“是的。我觉得你都快要被白领结勒死了。”

亚瑟闻言整理了一下那个领结，又看了看镜子中的自己，突然泄了气，“我想我们还是不要去了。”

“别这样想，你这样真是帅毙了，别忘了这是早上。”阿尔弗雷德指了指被子下的裆部，幸而那里还算平静。他翻身下床，“等英雄我稍微收拾一下就帮你搭配。”

阿尔弗雷德翻出来自己的一件旧亚麻衣服给柯克兰套上，那衣服有一摞口袋，亚瑟穿起来又松松垮垮的，居然有几分军装的样子。阿尔弗雷德拨乱亚瑟的头发，满意地吹了声口哨。

他们到达选角处的时候正是时候，没等多久就轮到亚瑟·柯克兰试镜。试镜执导是史温克·亨特，相较于他身旁的惠勒他便是个平平之辈，一丝不苟的假发和猫头鹰眼镜让他看上去像个书呆子而非导演。他看到柯克兰吃了一惊，但出于惠勒的委托（实际上是阿尔弗雷德向惠勒委托，阿尔弗雷德觉得他欠惠勒太多人情了）他没有怎样，只是怪声怪气地让亚瑟·柯克兰就位：“在吧台前坐好吧，然后干你最擅长的事，演员。”柯克兰没有理会，他坐在在了吧台前，他调整好后跟摄像机开拍了。

他坐在吧台前嘬着劣质杜松子（事实上是水），喝得极其缓慢，因为喝完这杯他就没得喝了——他刚刚失掉了玩具推销员的工作。他抓着自己乱糟糟的头发，按揉自己的太阳穴，突然间他抬起一直埋在吧台里的脑袋，将酒一饮而尽，然后他站了起来，向酒吧外的街道走去。

这并不是剧本中的内容，阿尔弗雷德的心提了起来，紧接着亨特叫了出来：“卡！卡！”他的声音就像老猫头鹰那样刺耳，“柯克兰先生，我真的怀疑你是否看过剧本！还是你天天喝酒喝昏了头？你应该在那里喝得烂醉然后被鞭炮声吓到再出门去骂街！”

“等等，亨特先生。”坎贝尔·惠勒突然发话，“让柯克兰先生继续演下去。”

亨特有些埋怨地看了他一眼，但是还是遵从了，他说：“从卡的地方开始。”

……他站了起来，深吸一口气，推开酒馆的门来到街上。他眯着眼睛看街上的孩子玩耍，一个孩子拿出了爆竹，孩子们叫笑着点燃了它。

啪！第一声炸响，他放松下来的神色突然变了，他被下了一大跳，仿佛是有一颗炮弹在他身旁爆炸。他的眼睛瞪大，嘴里祷告，他仿佛不在这个世界而是地狱，他抓着头发突然爆发：

“德国佬！去死吧！！！滚蛋！狗娘养的！从这儿滚出去！！”（他选择了观众最熟悉的口型）

孩子们惊恐尖叫着跑走了，留他站在街道上，他喘着粗气，闭上眼睛，喉结滑动。他抓着自己的头发像是要把它们扯离头皮。良久他睁开眼睛，他的眼睛清晰了，他踉跄地走到街上拾起其中一个孩子落下的玩偶，看着孩子们逃走的方向。他蹲下来，蜷曲成一团，他撕扯自己的头发。

“对不起，对不起。”他喃喃着，他懊悔痛苦地拍打自己的脑袋，脸上涕泗横流。

“对不起……”

录像机工作着，继续吞吃着胶片，直到有人提醒亨特，他才慌乱地停下录像机。

阿尔弗雷德想要大叫！他想要广而告之：“看！这就是我的亚蒂！”但他克制住了，他跟剧组的人一起鼓掌，他的脸都憋红了。

第一声是惠勒发出的：“大家都回去吧。好好休息，准备别的角色试镜。”他说，“《偏执英雄》的主角一角再多试一秒都是浪费时间。”

亚瑟·柯克兰走下来，略微有些不好意思地看着大家，阿尔弗雷德想抱住他一顿狂亲。但他没有那么做，他走过去拍了拍亚瑟的肩膀，说：“做得好，伙计。”亚瑟回给他一个微笑。

于是联英影业匆匆拟好合同送给了亚瑟·柯克兰。一切准备工作就绪后，《偏执英雄》开拍了。这对亚瑟·柯克兰来说自然是无比珍贵的机会，所以他异常珍惜，他从不抱怨，总是工作到最晚。但这并没有换来其他演员的尊重，开拍当晚梅尔贝里·肖恩的（他饰演一个对他恶语相加的人，讽刺的是他在摄影棚外也是这样）咖啡聚会他是唯一没有受邀请的人，肖恩甚至说：“我们这儿没有他要的酒精。”他们甚至当着坎贝尔·惠勒的面冷嘲热讽“他就是在演他自己！”亚瑟·柯克兰面对此类找茬一般是回敬一个绅士的微笑，偶尔他也会轻描淡写地向阿尔弗雷德抱怨一下。不过好在惠勒是除了阿尔弗雷德以外为数甚少不戴有色眼镜看亚瑟·柯克兰的人，所以柯克兰在下班后常与他聊天。

虽说如此，剑拔弩张的气氛还是同电影中的一样。在这天早上，亚瑟·柯克兰来到摄影棚，没人冲他说类似“庆幸你今天能出现在制片厂而不是医院”之类的话，另外他们的编剧班换了一批他们不认识人。

亚瑟找到面色凝重的惠勒，问他这是怎么了，惠勒告诉他：“联英影业打算把《偏执英雄》拍成有声电影，这部不同于《会心一击》，那部对话少得可怜，大部分都是爵士乐。” 

最大的难题摊在了演员们的头上，他们大多从未接触过这个新兴的拍摄模式，他们也知道过于夸张的表演仅适用于无声电影。《偏执英雄》如果拍成有声电影，对话绝对是重要的，如何拍摄，动作编排相较于前要做很大的改动，并且，他们可能是边写剧本边演出。

“我想，我也许可以试一试。”柯克兰仅说了这一句便重新投入了拍摄。一切从头开始。任谁都猜得到他顶着巨大的压力，唯一值得庆幸的地方是他的口音十分有说服力——他本身便是个英国人。阿尔弗雷德得知，来摄影棚探班更频繁，他在化妆间给疲惫的柯克兰加油鼓劲。亚瑟·柯克兰没有抱怨，但也没有像先前那样告诉阿尔弗雷德不用来，每每这时就是他终于能小小休息一下的时刻。

两个月后，尽管过程让人窒息并且不乏鸡飞狗跳，《偏执英雄》终于拍摄完毕。联英影业为《偏执英雄》准备了首映礼。其实这有些不合时宜，因为他们并不知道上映后观众反响如何，包括坎贝尔·惠勒在内都不太自信。惠勒在首映礼前一天联系亚瑟·柯克兰，他说不论上映后结果如何，他都十分感谢他的参演。

首映礼的当天，柯克兰在准备间踱步。这是电影开拍以来他最紧张的一天，他甚至紧张得想吐。就在这时，准备间的门被敲响了。

“请进。”他从喉咙里挤出来，同样身着燕尾服的阿尔弗雷德打开门进来。

“感觉怎么样？别紧张。”阿尔弗雷德帮亚瑟松了松他的白领结，亲吻他的额头。

“我不知道，我觉得我紧张得要死了。”亚瑟·柯克兰说，在强压下他终于松了口，“要是反响不好怎么办？”

“那我打得他们满地找牙？”

亚瑟瞪了他一眼，他想笑一笑，但是又被紧张情绪拖回烦躁的状态：“……我有点想吐，我一点都不想发言。你得陪着我。”

“没问题。”阿尔弗雷德笑着说，他捏了捏亚瑟汗涔涔的手，“这才是接受首映礼邀请的正确方式。”

亚瑟·柯克兰终于笑了笑，在主持人念起他名字的时候他又绷了回来。

“走吧。”阿尔弗雷德说，“我送你到幕后。”

04

提到阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，我们不得不一同提起另一位伟大的演员——亚瑟·柯克兰。他是阿尔弗雷德演艺生涯中的第一位贵人、导师、挚友以及伴侣。他出生于英国，毕业于英国皇家戏剧学院。他二十岁来到美国好莱坞闯荡，在其成名作《友谊》后一炮而红。而继他的事业低谷之后他又有《偏执英雄》、《最后的国王》等一系列佳作，与此同时，他也顺利地完成了从无声电影到有声电影的转行。

而这一切都得益于其演出风格——他以面部语言生动和一双会说话的眼睛著称。这并不代表他的面部语言夸张，事实上那些微妙的肌肉变化就能传达出完全不同的感情。所以他不必改掉无声电影夸张动作表情等演出习惯。有人说只需让摄像机对准他的脸，他不用说话便可告诉你一切，这是他把无声电影的美感带入有声电影的实例。当然，他一口优美的英式口音也为他赢得了不少观众。但他本人十分谦虚，他将这一切都归功于阿尔弗雷德。

“如果没有阿尔弗，我绝对不会重新回到大众的视野，事实上，我也许会溺死在酒精里。”亚瑟·柯克兰回忆道：“他是我见过最蠢的人，在所有人都把我当作麻烦的时候，在所有人都对我退避三尺的时候，就他死皮赖脸地缠着我。”

“可我爱这个蠢蛋。”他笑着说，“因为他是我在那个虚幻的金粉世界见到的唯一真实的人。就这点而言，我应该庆幸他也爱我才是。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 好吧，这次直接用人家的电影名啦——  
  
这次写的是“咆哮的二十年代”，虽然我没有在词条上强调，但是对美/国历史有一定了解的姑娘一定能想起那时美/国是禁酒令正实行的年代。虽说是禁酒时期，但是！饮酒的现象不仅没有削弱，禁酒令反而成了逆向激励，尤其是上层社会，完全没咋受到影响＝。＝（详见《了不起的盖茨比》）  
  
参考书籍《了不起的盖茨比》《奥黛丽•赫本》《教父》  
  
接下来的是个人吐槽&注释：  
  
别问我为啥不写奥斯卡我也想啊但是第一届学院奖颁奖典礼也在1929年orz  
  
最开始山坡上的是“HOLLWOOD LAND”喔，到了1960才去掉后面四个字母，这个标志的历史还是蛮有趣的（比如竞选总统的时候被改成其他字母啥的），有兴趣可以了解一下。另外，该标牌是1923年建成的，是不是超级巧=w=  
  
默片对演员的肢体表达能力和眼神传递感情的能力要求特别高（嘉宝！）感觉默片里的亚瑟一定超好看啊啊啊！！！  
  
里德英文reed，意为芦苇。弗罗斯英文froth，意为泡沫。正文中除了《大学》巴斯特•基顿、《爵士歌手》等，其他影片、人名、以及bug都属于我（  
  
最后：  
  
饮酒有害健康  
  
么么哒  
  
  
  
By:Lather  
2017.05.14
> 
> 2019.08.21补档


End file.
